


For Peace, Quiet, and Great Justice. Amen.

by Fandork



Category: Marvel (Comics), New X-Men: Academy X
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ficlet, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandork/pseuds/Fandork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-mutant AU. </p><p>It's a nice day outside; Santo is an annoyance and Vic is a saint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Peace, Quiet, and Great Justice. Amen.

**Author's Note:**

> Babies.

Vic snorts at Santo who is curling a heart into the dirt with a fallen branch.

 

He leans back on his hands and tilts his head to the sun, savoring. He ignores the other boy for as long as he can. Lazy days are rare occurrences here and he’ll consider himself lucky if the campus stays quiet for another few hours.

 

Santo grins over at him, knees pulled up and wide shoulders pressed forward. _He_ looks ready for excitement, at any rate.

 

“Seriously though,” Santo is saying insistently, “We have to watch that match tonight. It’ll be epic! But Nori is signed up for the TV. And the other girls are backing her up on it! Even Sooraya and Laura, and you know they don’t even watch TV!” He whines, dropping his stick to emphasize with his large hands. He pauses, considering. “Not much anyway. Laura has been putting on Deadliest Warrior lately and nitpicking things they get wrong. Which is kinda creepy, actually.”

 

With the patience of some sort of saint, Vic says, “Dude. You know Nori and David are having their date tonight and watching movies. Leave them be. They just got back together.”

 

“Yeah. Okay. You’re right.” Santo concedes, sucking the corner of his lip into his mouth.

 

Vic holds back his “naturally.” (Patience of a saint, swear to God.)

 

“Soooo…”

 

Vic scoffs and glances at him from the corner of his eye.

 

“You think the teachers will let us watch the TV in the lounge if we tell them we have a date?”

 

Vic sighs. He’s not going to even bother trying to fight him on this one. If he appeases Santo now, he’ll probably leave him be. He plans to enjoy the peace while he can. “So long as you don’t ask Ms. Frost.”

 

“Yes! Man-date!” Santo crows, pumping his fist.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they make out.
> 
> I need to give the other X-kids more attention, but these guys. These guys.
> 
> I'm also incapable of writing anything other than long-suffering Anole.


End file.
